A Lesson Best Learnt Young
by Little Angel13
Summary: A story of love, life and letting go of all the insecurities. SSOC Please read the aurthor's note


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't owner any the characters from the Harry Potter books although it's my birthday soon so if anyone wants to give me one.. ok you don't have to.  
  
Author's Note: If you couldn't already tell, this is my first story that I have posted, so don't be too harsh please. I would also like to make a plea to anyone reading this story to please review if you know what has happened to the 'Eye Of The Beholder' story. I don't know the author's penname and desperately want to finish reading it, but it's vanished off fanfiction completely. It was also an SS/OC romance story and its last chapter was posted on 1st of February. So if anyone could help me, the author's name or email address or even just a explanation to why the story has disappeared or even better a website on which I can finish reading the story on. I would be forever grateful. Thanks now on with the story.  
  
A Lesson Best Learnt Young  
  
"Ok you can do this. It's easy. Just relax. You. Can. Do. This." The tall brunette who sat legs underneath her on the settee muttered. " 2,2 dimethyl...erm.think! butane!" The girl quickly flicked the pages of the textbook until she found the answers at the back. The excitement was clearly written across her face as she looked down the page and her eyes found the answer. "Please be right...Thank God! Only took me 2 hours to finally get it through me thick skull."  
  
A loud knock sounded from the front door behind the girl's back. "Finally." She got up stretching the tried muscles in her legs as she went, "I'm coming Aunt Millie." The curtains flared to life as a cool draft entered the room. Just as the girl was about to reach for the door handle a letter popped through the letterbox. The envelope was black and had this horrid looking green seal on the back that looked like a deformed skull with a snake coming through its mouth. As she picked the letter up a shearing pain shot up through her hand and arm, forcing her fingers to open a drop the letter on the floor again as if burnt. "Christ!" The girl reached down and again picked the letter up looking more dubious this time; but nothing happened. Where the address should have been was just the name 'Ater Aedas'. A shiver went down the girl's spine. Ater Aedas was the name of the creepy old manor house a mile further down the lane.  
  
The door was pushed open and slammed into the girl's knee. "Argh!" She quickly turned ready to fight or maybe flight only to come face to face with her Aunt Millie dressed in a light blue running suit. "Are you ok Elsie? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I'm fine, you just scared me that's all." Elsie took a deep breath and started walking back into the lounge."  
  
"Can't stay long or anything today, I'm starting my new health regime."  
  
"Um I can tell." Elsie muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"Sorry what was that?" Elsie just smiled. "Thought as much. Now how's the homework going?"  
  
"Don't say it Aunt Millie, just don't."  
  
"Would I ever say I told you so?"  
  
"Yes and you just did!"  
  
"Forget it, come running with me instead." Millie grabbed the jumper off the back of the chair and the keys off the sideboard. "Bit of fresh air will do you the world of good. Come on if only to the Ater place? Please?" Millie battered her eyelids something that made all the local men fall head over heels for her.  
  
"Ok just to Ater's, I need to deliver this letter anyway." And with that the two girls left the nice quiet house and headed down the lane. Although Millie was Elsie's aunt, the age gap was only 5 years so the two were very close. However Elsie looked to be no relation of Millie's with her curvy body shape and bright intelligent brown eyes compared with the blond haired, blue eyed, skinny Millie. The two chatted idly about the latest local gossip and giggled when the past the post office only to see Ben the owner's son dancing around the shop singing along to the radio. Half an hour later they had reached Ater's and duly said their goodbyes, arranging to meet tomorrow to go shopping for new clothes for Millie's fourth year at university, she had to retake the first year after to much partying. Elsie squared her shoulders and headed up the drive to the front door of Ater's, a large oak imposing door. It had been the meanest dare to go a touch the door when Elsie was only 11 but that was years ago when Elsie was only young, or so she told herself.  
  
Elsie's hand shook slightly as she reached for the knocker and watched it fall before the bang resonated around small alcove the door was situated in. An age seemed to have passed before the door finally opened to reveal a sight that took Elsie's breath away.  
  
-*-  
  
Please review if you can spare the time. Always have a great day, Em xxx 


End file.
